


I'll be there for you

by uRAGE



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy is a saint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt/Comfort, Jake needs a ten minute hug, Other, Peraltiago, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uRAGE/pseuds/uRAGE
Summary: Jake comes home from prison with many traumatic experiences. He opens up to Amy about what happend behind the bars.Set after the conversation in Holt's office s5E3 Kicks.Thanks to Feeisamarshmallow for beta reading this :)





	I'll be there for you

„Look I wanted to be back in the field, because I wanted to be the old me, but the truth is, I‘m not the old me yet. Maybe I never will be.“ Jake explained what was going on in his mind. Channeling his emotions in that way was still very hard for him. Since he fell in love with Amy he got better at accepting his emotions and sometimes even talking about them. But talking about prison and what it did to him ? Oh boy, he wasn’t ready for that. 

Now he looked into Captain Holt‘s face. This was one of the very rare times where you were able to read him based on his facial expressions. Holt was obviously overwhelmed by Jake’s explanation and stood behind his desk with his mouth open. It was definitely unusual to see him like that. Jake glanced over to his friend Charles, trying to find a smile on his face or literally anything else to push Jake out of this very awkward situation. But to his dismay, Boyle had the exact same expression as Holt. 

‚Well, that’s it! Time to get out of here before the waterworks start‘ Jake said to himself. He put his mask of silliness back on, gave them a goofy grin, threw a peace sign and said in a confident, loud voice: „Anyways, I‘m gonna go cry in the bathroom. Peace out homies !“ He giggled while he quickly left the room, heading into the direction of the men’s bathroom, leaving Charles and Holt clueless and perplexed behind. 

His heart was racing while he walked down the hallway to the restrooms. He bit his lip, trying to find a distraction because of the overwhelmness of emotions that hit him full face. While reaching for the door he realized how much his hands were shaking and how unsteady his breathing was. He became aware of how much he blinked to fight back the tears. He didn’t even realize that Amy had walked up to him. 

„Hey Jake… Are you okay ?“ She asked very calmly but Jake jumped anyway. He hissed and turned around. Amy saw pure panic in his watery eyes. 

„Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.“ She apologized, blaming herself because she knew that creeping up unnoticeable behind someone who just left prison never a good idea. 

„It’s ok, nevermind.“ he quickly said, looking around if someone else was nearby. A habit he picked up in prison. He was more aware of his surroundings and possible harm. But right now it was just him and Amy standing in front of the restrooms. 

„Do you want to talk about it ?“ she asked Jake. Amy knew that pushing Jake into talking about his emotions could backfire pretty quickly but she couldn’t just let him stand here alone at the verge of a breakdown. 

„I dunno… You don’t want to know what went down in prison. It was horrible.“ 

„Jake if you want me to know, I‘ll be happy to comfort you, to listen to you and to support you.“

„Thanks Ames. Let’s sit down someplace quiet.“ 

A minute later they entered the roof terrace and sat down on a green bench. Even though the sun was shining Amy felt some chills running down her spine. She was a bit anxious about what Jake was going to tell her. She had seen him two times while he was in prison. The first time he was anxious like a rabbit in a hole with a fox nearby. The second time he looked like crap. His eye was black and blue, he had bruises and cuts all over his face. He was limping and groaned in pain with every movement. He told her that he got in a fight because he was a cop. Amy believed him. 

„So…“ Jake said and avoided eye contact, fidgeting around with his hands. 

„Amy I was scared to death. Like for realz. After I got into Gen Pop I was a target for everyone. Being a cop in prison is really not cool. People would scream my name in the middle of the night or rattle the bars. They told me that they would kill me with their bare hands and would abuse my corpse… So I figured out that I need some protection, a gang. That‘s when I met Romeo. To enter the gang I had to get this guard Wilson fired. My plan was to get beat up by him and send a video of it to Charles. But I got caught after getting beat down three times. That was a week before you visited me. Anyway, the warden made me snitch, long story short, I accidentally consumed meth and well-” 

„Wait what ?“ Amy cut him. She stared at him the whole time. Her expression changed from worried to very worried and anxious.

„You did meth ?“ she asked him, hoping that she misheard though she knew she never misheard anything. She placed her and on his knee, which was comforting her more than him. 

„After getting beat up that bad you want protection. So I did everything to prove myself. Actually the gang was pretty impressed that I, a former cop, did meth. Actually it was an accident. Romeo smuggled the meth in the soap bars, which I used. That’s how the drug got into my system… It was an accident, I promise you ! Problem was, that he was so impressed that he told me how he smuggled the meth. I figured it out myself and already told the warden who busted his delivery. So it was a matter of time until I get castrated and kicked to death. And eventually my cannibal cellmate Caleb would eat my corpse. I‘m not joking right now, that‘s exactly what would have happened if you guys didn’t bust Melanie Hawkins diamond smuggle. Amy I was scared to death. Prison messed me up, I hope I can be myself one day. Since I‘ve been back I’ve slept with one eye open. That’s what you should do in prison. I saw a hung man. Miguel was a bad ass and he didn’t survive prison. I‘m not half as strong as he was and I‘m sure that I would not have survived the following week.“

Jake paused after he monologued about his time in prison. He was somehow relieved that such a burden wasn’t only on his shoulders anymore. On the other hand he was so shaken up that he was about to cry. It felt good to finally vent. Then he did what he wished for his whole time in prison, he hugged his girlfriend. He pressed her into his chest, wanting to protect her from what he experienced in prison. He never wanted to let her go. 

„Ames I was so scared. Nothing like Die Hard. I felt so weak. And vulnerable. I will never be a good detective again. I constantly asked myself „what if he‘s innocent?“ Whatever… I failed my evaluation. After my suspension I‘ll be a tied to my desk and will never go into the field again.“ he looked to the ground and Amy saw a tear dropping onto his thighs. 

„Hey Jake, everything will work out. Do you know why ? Because we will never be apart again. We gonna do it together. If you ever need to talk, I‘m going to be there for you. Nothing will ever get in between us again. I love you so much.“ she leaned over and kissed him. 

„I love you too Ames.“ 


End file.
